


Bottle It Away ((Makoto X Aoi One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Makoto awakens to his nightmares and decides to escape his room for a little bit, meeting a friendly face.♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Bottle It Away ((Makoto X Aoi One Shot))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crabboy3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabboy3/gifts).



What is this sinking feeling? This anger clawing at my gut refused to go away.   
Why couldn't I...?  
I couldn't sleep.  
I opened my eyes to be met with the darkness of my own room. Well, was it my room?   
It's where I slept, but it wasn't my room.   
It was my prison.   
It's not fair...  
I haven't done anything to be trapped here!  
I pushed myself to a sit, causing the covers to slide off my body. I couldn't help but feel gross though. After all this time of being trapped here, clothes and bathing were limited. I released a sigh and pulled myself up. The only light in the room was the small light on the camera in the room, flashing on and off telling me I was still being watched.  
It's been a while, but it still felt... Creepy.   
I made sure to stick my tongue out to the camera before I hurried to grab clothes out of the dresser and head to the bathroom.  
It was dark but there was probably a night vision function on it.  
That'll show them.  
I closed the door behind me and leaned against the frame.  
After what happened here...   
I couldn't get that image out of my mind. It was like she never even existed. No blood, no body, just nothing... Sighing, I flipped on the light-switch and began to pull my clothes off my body. Setting them carefully on the sink, I pulled the new shirt over my head and stepped into the pants. It has been a few days since I changed and bathed. If the water wasn't off at night, I would have gotten in the shower right then and cleaned off.   
When I was done, I left the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind me.   
Giving another glance at the camera, I started to drag my hand along the wall, guiding me to the front door. I really needed some air.   
Three trials, four murders, and not a single clue to escaping.   
It seemed almost like fate, or maybe it was just my luck that the moment I opened my door, I heard another creek open and froze in place. Who would be out at this time?  
I held my breath, hoping whoever it was would just go away. But when I started hearing footsteps coming near from the end of the hall, I began to panic. I couldn't fight, could I run? I could just go back to my room but they'd probably hear that. I'm done for!   
"Hello?" A voice suddenly followed the footsteps and calmed my whole body. Thank goodness. It was just... "Hina?" I called out, hearing a soft laugh as a reply. "You scared me." I could see her figure come near and almost fainted in relief. I scared her? I almost peed myself just then! "Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I only wanted some fresh air. It's hard to be in there after..." I didn't really find the words to reply, but the girl nodded slowly. "I get it. It'd be difficult to forget something like that. I couldn't fall asleep. Too much on my mind. Wanna take a walk with me?"   
It was too dark to make out her features but I think she was smiling. I nodded, taking her side. "Um, sure. It's been a while since we could hang out and just talk, huh?"  
"Usually it's for nothing good." I heard her release a small sigh and began to lead me out of the dorm hallway. "I've had so much on my mind recently. Sakura hasn't been acting normal either. I'm worried she's not telling me something."  
Her voice began to drift away with her mind, and I didn't really know how to reply. Instead of speaking, I decided to reach out and set a hand on her shoulder, causing Hina so suddenly... Laugh?  
"Makoto, you're so sweet. Thank you. I still can't believe you're just a lottery winner, you know? You seem so much smarter than most of us here. I bet you're hiding some superpower, huh?"   
Without warning, I was being hugged from behind while the girl gave me a noogie. "Admit it, Naegi! You're a super!"  
I struggled back but I didn't have a chance. "N-No, I'm not!" I cried out, squirming as much as I could.  
I felt the grip around my body suddenly relax and I stumbled forward, quickly catching my footing. I couldn't help a sigh of relief and looked back to Aoi. Her lips smiled, but her eyes showed pain.   
How was she feeling about all this? I couldn't imagine our situation could ever be considered anything other than terrifying.  
Celeste had lied about her true feelings, Chihiro tried to become stronger, but some people couldn't do stuff like that. I'm sure I looked just as weak as everyone else. "An-Anyway." She cleared her throat. "How about we go to the kitchen? I want to see if they have donuts."  
I didn't even get a chance to speak up before she hurried in the direction to the dining hall, leaving me behind at the front of the bathhouse. I had to release a groan before running for her. Even at night, she was pretty full of energy.  
I decided to be a bit slower, looking around at my surroundings first. The main room was dimly lit with lamps on the walls. Enough to see, but not enough to make out much detail unless you peered closely.   
I began to feel a little weary about breaking the nighttime rule but we weren't doing anything bad, right? It should be fine. I took a glance around the hall before I pushed open the kitchen door to join Hina. 

She had already flipped on the light switch and had vanished into the back room so I decided to take a seat at one of the tables and lose myself in thought. 

I still clung to hope of getting out of this hell but when will that be? When can we finally be free? 

I kept that hope in my heart but every day, it felt as though it was getting smaller. 

Why haven't we escaped yet? Why haven't we been saved yet?

"Earth to Naegi." A sweet voice snapped to back to see Hina waving her hand in front of my face. In her other hand was a donut box that she set on the table before taking a seat across from me.

"You seemed really out of it." A pout curved over her lips. Was she worried? "If you're tired, I can walk you back to your room, It's no problem."

Hina's voice came out kind and motherly, making my whole body relax from the thoughts I just had.

Her soft eyes shone lightly, shoulders slumped as she watched me. I quickly gave her a smile to ease her mind and opened the box. I don't think I could let her in on the crushing thoughts I just had. 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Taking a donut, I looked over the kind I just grabbed. It appeared to be a regular one with a hollow hole. The glaze over it made my fingers sticky though. "Well if you say so." The girl across from me muttered, still sounding a little unconvinced. 

I couldn't see which donut she grabbed, and it seemed like even she didn't check before sinking her teeth into it. After a few seconds of chewing, Aoi swallowed. "It's like heaven in my mouth!" She giggled, wiping her lips. I decided to follow after, taking a bite of my own. 

My mouth instantly filled with the sugary glaze. When I swallowed, I licked the crumbs off my lips and took another bite. 

Hina was the first to interrupt the silence with a long sigh. "Honestly Makoto, you're getting it everywhere already."

Before I had a chance to react, the girl was leaning over the table, wiping my cheek with her thumb. She really was like a mother! I turned my head away quickly to knock her hand away. "I'm f-fine! I can eat just fine!" Hurrying to complain, I wiped my own cheek clean. I heard her made a somewhat annoyed huff as she sat back down. "What happened anyway that you left your room? Are you alright?"  
I had to set the donut down and lick the glaze off my fingers before sighing. "I dunno." I couldn't find the nerve to look Hina in her eyes but she probably looked worried.  
Since the last trial, I couldn't help feeling down, but that was probably obvious to everyone. The silence took over the dining hall, the only sound was my own heartbeat. Aoi was sitting too far for me to hear hers. What do I say? Is it okay to just outright say it? I rose my eyes to her face, holding a soft smile. It was... Calming. I felt like I could trust her. After all our time together, I think Hina was someone I could rely on. Perhaps it would be good to talk to her about some of the stuff on my mind and relax my thoughts. Composing myself quickly, I tried to match her smile. "I couldn't sleep." Admitting, I found myself rubbing the back of my neck. "And then I started thinking about Sayaka. After that, I needed to get out of my room and away from where she died."   
Hina seemed to understand, nodding slowly as I spoke. I was grateful she didn't speak and let me continue to rant.   
"I thought we were friends, but..." I wanted to say 'but she betrayed me' but those words couldn't leave my lips. She didn't betray me, did she? It wasn't exactly a betrayal, so I couldn't be upset at that. I quickly changed my wording.   
"But she's gone now."  
A couple dragged out seconds of silence passed and Aoi suddenly stood up, walking around the table to plop down at my side. "You were close to her." Asahina's soft voice muttered. I felt a gentle touch on my hand and looked down to where she had placed her and over mine. I could feel my face heat up but quickly looked away. "I can't be her, and I don't want to take her place or anything," She sighed, ignoring my avoidance to look her way. "But I'm here for you. We all are. You can rely on us, okay? There's not going to be any more murders, I swear."  
I felt her give a tight squeeze to my fingers and then let go. My skin was still a little chilly when her hand had been but I barely had a chance to move away before I was being pulled into a hug. "H-Hina-!" I started, getting interrupted quickly.  
"You're great, you know!" She giggled happily, letting go before I even started to struggle. I had to fix my disheveled clothes but I started to feel a little... Happy. "Thank you Hina." I tried to show the biggest grin I could and for a moment, it felt like our eyes had met and we understood each other. What was this?   
"Oh!" She turned her head away first. "We should probably get back or Taka will-"  
She stopped and her bright eyes went dull as she remembered.   
"Taka..." Hina whispered his name again. Her shoulder started to shake and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Hina-" I began, scooting closer. What do I do to comfort someone like this? It hurt me too but if I fell apart right now, it would probably upset her even more. "Taka, and Celete, a-and even Hufumi. They're all..."   
"That's wrong!" I suddenly blurt out without thinking. A could see shimmering droplets roll down her dark cheeks and she wiped her face with the back of her hand before turning to me. "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.   
What do I say?   
They were dead, I saw them dead myself. Them, Chihiro, Mondo, Leon, and Sayaka. We all saw them dead, so there was no mistake.   
"I think if they were still here..." I began, trying to gather my thoughts. My eyes drifted down to my lap as I pondered what to say next. "I don't think they would want us to be so upset. We should smile at their memories, right? And..." I looked around first, making sure our captor wasn't listening in. Seeing it was clear, I leaned close to whisper the last part. "We still have Alter Ego. They didn't leave us alone. Chihiro gave us a fighting chance."   
I could see the dull cloud over Asahina's eyes begin to vanish as a more stern look took over and she nodded. "Right. We have to stay strong for the friends we've lost."  
"And the ones we haven't yet." I made sure to add that last part.   
Hina started to pull herself up, grabbing a donut from the box as she did. "Thank you Makoto. I came out here because I was worried. I guess i'm pretty lucky to have run into you, huh?"   
"What? I was lucky to have run into you!"   
The girl laughed, shaking her head slowly. "You're something else. I'll go back to my room now and get some sleep. Let's head back together." She took a bite and moved towards the door. I half expected her to burst into a run and leave me behind again but to my surprise, Hina stopped my the door and turned around to wait for me.   
I quickly scarfed down the last of the donut and hurried to her side, licking my lips of the glaze.   
We exchanged a smile and left together. Comfortable silence fell between us as we returned to the dorm hallway, the only sound being our shoes tapping against the hard floors. I wonder if we were being watched right now.  
Was Monokuma hiding behind that camera, watching our every movement? Maybe he was seeing if a murder happened tonight. Well, aside from the fact i'm not going to murder my friends for any reason, that would be giving him what he wants.   
It slowly started to become darker the closer to the hallway we got where no lights were present. For a strange reason, I already instinctively knew where my room was, so I didn't even need to see my face plate to get there. I stopped by my door, looking down to the doorknob. I just had to twist and push it open, right? Why couldn't I? What was stopping me?  
I felt Hina watching me from behind, and suddenly, she cleared her throat, making me jump a little. "You okay Makoto?" The girl asked. I turned around, giving her possibly the most awkward and forced smile I've ever done. "Y-Yeah, great."  
I gave a thumbs up but it looked like she didn't buy my act and raised an eyebrow. "You're a horrible liar, you know. I guess that means I can trust you not to try to lie to me."   
I suddenly felt a soft feeling on my forehead but it was over as quick as it had come. I rose my hand to my face to place over the spot, feeling my cheeks burn up. "Y-You kissed-"  
"Bye, Naegi!"   
With that, Aoi hurried down the hall, vanishing into the darkness towards her own room. When I was sure she was gone, I looked back to my door and let out a heavy sigh.   
What a night this turned out to be.


End file.
